When Love's Not Enough
by Katraa
Summary: Who said all was fair in the game of love and war? Sometimes you can't always be with the one you love. Kra x Rai x Yu Details inside


Ok you're probably wondering what I was smoking when I got this idea. Basically, this is the story.

Kratos has fallen in love with Raine! However, Raine doesn't love Kratos back, but instead is falling for Yuan. To make matters worse, Yuan doesn't return Raine's love, but loves Kratos. Confusing? It ought to be!

Yes the chapters will switch characters. This one is Yuan and Raine. The next one will be Kratos and Yuan. Then a Raine and Kratos story. This is one messed up love triangle, isn't it. Anyway, this is my newest multi-chapter story, so look for updates reguarely!

When Love's Not Enough

The world seemed at a stand-still. The usual crowded Meltokio, home of the Chosen of Teth'alle, was awkwardly quiet. Icy small crystal forms, known as snowflakes, fell down from Martel's heavens onto the ever quiet land. Blankets of sheer white covered the streets, and everything in its path. Brisk air was about, causing those who did venture out to wear extremely heavy clothing. The Royal Garden was the scene of the town, for it looked so beautiful. Snow fell down onto the plants, casting a sparkling effect. Water Fountains had frozen water that reflected street lights and the hedges surrounding the innermost part of the garden were concealed in a blanket of snow and ice. The sky was a creamy white color, unlike the casual baby blue. For some reason, the snow only seemed to fall in here, Meltokio. It was a December day, non the less, around 2'oclock or mid-day. Everything was quiet, or that's where our story begins.

Sitting on a bench in the garden was a man. A long black cloak extended down past his knees. A medium toned blue colored hair dangled from his head on one side. The other side the hair was pulled back in a ponytail that extended down his back. Silent emerald eyes stared blankly down at the white pavement. The man was about 6 feet in height. He sat there, hunched over, looking down. He did not make a sound or a movement. Just sat there. Sat there for what seemed like hours. His name was Yuan and he was the leader of a group called the Renegades.

Arising from his spot, Yuan crossed his arms in a determined manor. Oddly, his upper lip quivered from the cold as he shivered. Coldness went down his spine and to his toes. This frigid weather was different from the usual hot and dry weather in the Triet Desert.

"What the hell is this stuff?" He questioned. Not to anyone in particular to be exact. Just a rhetorical question. Tapping his left foot, Yuan trudged through the thick blanket of snow and ice, and made his way to the left entrance. It seemed to take forever since he needed to exploit so much energy to move through the snow.

A small dove flew above his head as it landed in the garden. It's feathers were a heavenly white and it was no larger then a new born kitten. Casting glances at it, he sighed and continued on.

On a road to nowhere, it sometimes felt. After the recent battle with Mithos, it left him and his companions with no job except to keep a close eye on the destroyed Human Ranches. If they heard any news on one being re-built, he would have to use a Rheaird(sp?) to fly there.

Yuan decided it would be best to check into the nearest Inn for a good night's rest before making the perilous trip back to the Main Base. Down he went, from the upper class level, to the middle class level. Looking around, he turned left and walked along the side of the road making footprints as he went.

Finally arriving at the Inn, he pushed open the oak door and made his way in. Immediately a warm sensation overcame his frostbitten body. It was the sensation of warmth. Sure enough, a wood stove was burning from the far corner. Casting glares at the people he swiftly walked to the front desk. His emerald eyes watched the manager.

"One room," He spoke avoiding eye contact with her. Now a day, you could trust no one. The manager smiled brightly as she grabbed a key from the shelves and passed it to him for an exchange of Gald. He sighed and walked up a few flights to his room, A94. There he rested.

The next day he awoke to a clicking of ice. The windows of his room were completely frozen over and a view of outside was impossible. He looked around with one eye open. The room was dark and dingy looking.

"What the?" he asked standing up and rubbing his eyes. Walking over to the window, he extended a hand to touch the glass. Immediately, his hand received a cold blast.

"What the hell," he recoiled withdrawing his hand. Casting shady glances at it, he exited the room and made his way to the main hall. In the hall was a women, She was about the same height as him. Short, gray-bluefish hair flowed from her head gracefully. She wore a long orange jacket over a white dress with black boots Crystal blue eyes starred at him. Brisk fully, she collected her many books, and stood up. Yuan walked down towards her looking around the room. He tossed the manager the keys and walked towards an open table to look out the window.

"What is causing such cold?" he asked himself. The girl, known as Raine Sage, looked over at him.

"Well it's obvious. The mana links between Celsius and Efreet must have been severed from a decline or gain in both the worlds gravitational pulls," She explained walking over as she carried a few leather bound books.

Yuan looked over curious at her.

"Then what severed them?" he questioned looking out the window once again, most of the window itself was covered in a sheet of ice.

"Who knows. That's one thing I want to know myself," She spoke taking a seat next to him. She also looked out the window and began taking notes.

"Don't I know you?" She asked looking at him more closely this time. Her bue eyes scanned the man suspiciously. Yuan glanced over at her with his arms folded against himself. With a slight sigh he nodded.

"Yes," he replied glancing at her. He glanced at her, forgetting the window.

Raine collected her thoughts and looked shocked.

"Yuan?" She questioned, not really asking, but wanting to know why the fellow half-elf was here in Meltokio. The same question could be asked about her.

Yuan starred at her and grinned a bit.

"Yes, and your Raine, correct?" he asked watching her.

She nodded and set down her papers on the small wooden table.

"Yes. Yuan, I thought you ran the renegades. Why are you here?" She asked placing her elbows on the table. Yuan glanced at her.

"Business," he replied quick and sweet. Usually he didn't reveal what sort of business he was attending to. No one really needed to know about that.

"Oh," She replied fiddling with her pencil.

Yuan stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked standing up also as she grabbed her massive pile or books. He averted his gaze towards her.

"Going back to my base. This world needs to remain in order," He replied standing at the door. Raine straightened out her clothes and walked over.

"Ah yes, of course. I must be headed back to Iselia to check on Genis and Lloyd," She replied standing next to him.

Usually a question like this was replied with a "no" but something overcame him. Something was different about her. Those eyes, the fact she was a half elf, her understanding, knowing what he went through being a half-elf.

"Alright," he replied hiding a smile underneath his serious face. Raine lightly smiled.

"See you soon then, I suppose," She spoke walking out the door Yuan was holding.

"Yea, right?" Yuan murmured, thinking a bit. He shot out the door leaving Raine to herself. Thoughts loomed in the seraphim's head. Thoughts of Raine, Kratos, and Martel. What could possibly be wrong with him to make him think there was love left in this world for him?

**Author's Note: There is a hint of Rainuan in the air! jumps around please review if you want to know what happens next this might be a good story the more I re read it. Any comments? Any Ideas? Please Review Kat signing off! And I am ignoring That Yuan was engaded to Martel :coughs and runs away:**


End file.
